Amigos
by Taralia
Summary: Porque los amigos hacen cualquier cosa por ayudarse. Cualquier cosa. RemusxSirius, muy leve slash.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Amigos**

_(Porque los amigos hacen cualquier cosa por ayudarse. Cualquier cosa.)_

Abrí la puerta rápidamente al sentir la acusadora mirada de la profesora clavada en mí. Sus ojos, pequeños y casi cerrados, me miraban con recelo y enfado, haciendo que me sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya lo estaba. Aparté la mirada de ella para dirigirla al frente, y no me sorprendió ver a Sirius mirándome con una sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia mientras respiraba aliviado. Dumbledore también sonrió después de aclararse la garganta e indicarme con un gesto que me sentara en la silla que había a la derecha de Sirius. Me senté y sentí un peso sobre mí, quizá por la mirada penetrante de Sirius, o tal vez por la sonrisa socarrona del director y el ceño fruncido de MacGonagall. Creo que nunca había tenido más ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Sirius como en ese momento. Metido en líos por su culpa. _Nada nuevo._

Lo miré de reojo: Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus muslos, sus ojos me miraban con un brillo _raro_ de… ¿autosuficiencia? No, a eso ya estaba acostumbrado, era otra cosa; su cara tiene una expresión serena, estaba tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto, y la sonrisa de imbécil que tenía en ese momento me hizo plantearme la idea de si mi amigo había sufrido un pelotazo antes de ir allí o había nacido así. Él subió y bajó los hombros con despreocupación al ver la confusión en mi rostro y apartó la mirada de mí para dirigirla a Dumbledore.

—No sé si sabrá para qué lo he mandado llamar…—tanteó Dumbledore con voz gentil.

—Pues no —respondí, mirando a Sirius de soslayo. La situación comenzaba a cansarme. ¿Era un asunto serio o una de esas cosas por la que te preocupas y luego te ríes tú mismo? No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que acababa en el despacho del director por alguna idiotez de Sirius o James en la que no había participado. También se habían dado casos en los que había terminado con el pelo azul o verde en medio de un pasillo sin saber cómo, y después del pasillo, al despacho…pero esa es otra historia muy diferente.

— ¿Tampoco está enterado de lo que sucedió anoche en las cocinas, verdad? —La voz amenazadora de MacGonagall me confirmó que mis sospechas eran ciertas: estaba en un lío. Y seguía sin saber por qué.

Miré a Sirius, éste alzó las cejas e hizo un guiño con la cara. Y entonces, entendí todo…o al menos, casi todo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Mentira. Creía que, por la mirada que me lanzó, el director sabía perfectamente que lo que había pasado en las cocinas me era tan ajeno como la colonia que utilizaba McGonagall.

—Entonces, doy por hecho que es consciente de la gravedad del asunto —Dumbledore nos miró a Sirius y a mí. Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir. ¿Lo sabía? La verdad es que poco me importaba si el asunto era grave o no, sólo quería salir de allí e ir a ver a James y Sirius jugar al Quiddicht mientras Peter los animaba desde las gradas y yo, a su lado y con un libro en mano, me quejaba de la forma en que desaprovechaban el tiempo.

—Sí, por supuesto —volví a repetir. Existen miles de palabras sinónimas de esas, pero a mi mente únicamente llegaban ésas. Quizá la intervención de Sirius no hubiera estado de más.

— ¿También conoce a los responsables? —McGonagall se colocó a mi lado, apoyando una mano en el respaldo de la silla. Sólo me hubiese sentido más incómodo si todos en esa sala estuviésemos en ropa interior. Sonreí al imaginarme la violenta situación. ¿Tener a McGonagall _así_ delante de mí? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda sólo pensarlo.

—Eh…no —y ese _nos_ sonó como si le hubiesen preguntado a James si le gustaba Lily y él hubiera negado—. ¿Dónde quieren llegar con esto? —me aventuré a preguntar.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír. —Tenemos serias dudas sobre los culpables y posibles candidatos. Hay varias personas que afirman haberlos visto salir de las cocinas— no hacía falta que me dijera que con ese _nosotros_ se refería a los Merodeadores. Lo "gracioso" era que yo no recordaba haber ido la noche anterior a las cocinas…o quizá había una persona igual a mí y yo no me había dado cuenta. Quién sabe —. También debo decir que he escuchado varias versiones. Según el señor Potter, él pasó toda la noche con el Señor Longbottom y Pettigrew haciendo un trabajo —aclaró haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Después me miró fijamente y esperó a que yo dijera algo. Pero claro, ¿por qué iban a decir James y Peter que yo estuve con ellos? Al fin y al cabo no tenía ni la menor idea de nada y parecía el más implicado en el asunto—. ¿Y bien? —me apuró el director.

—Yo estuve estudiando en mi cuarto —fue la frase que más tranquilo dije. Al fin y al cabo, la única que era verdad.

— ¿Solo? —inquirió McGonagall de pronto. ¿Cómo que solo? —. ¿No estuvo alguien más con usted?

_No_. Y estuve apunto de decirle eso, pero entonces mis ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises de Sirius. Y si minutos antes había pensado entender algo, me di cuenta de que seguía igual o peor que al principio.

—No, no estuve sólo. Estuve con Sirius. —Al salir eso de mi boca, me dio la sensación de que era lo más estúpido que había dicho en mi vida. ¿Sirius estudiando un sábado por la noche? O peor, ¿Sirius estudiando? ¿Y conmigo?

Sirius me miró y sonrió. Después, se acomodó en la silla y pareció pensar unos segundos antes de intervenir por primera vez:

—Dije que no mentía, pero claro, lo más fácil es echarme a mí la culpa y asunto zanjado. —Si no hubiera sido porque sabía perfectamente que era mentira, me hubiese creído las palabras resentidas de Sirius.

—No dramatice, Black. Además, ¿por qué diría Lupin la verdad? Eso sólo supondría un gran castigo para usted. —En ese momento, me hubiese encantado decirle a Sirius lo imbécil que era. Sí, idiota por haber dicho que estudiamos juntos la pasado noche. Imbécil por haberme metido en todo eso.

—Remus siempre reza para que cada cual reciba su merecido. Él no miente —aseguró Sirius.

Sí, definitivamente era idiota.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja. —No dudamos de que el Señor Lupin es una formidable persona, pero entienda que no puede ir contaminando toda la comida para después hacerla explotar y salir inmune. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si eso no hubiera explotado? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, sin esperar respuesta.

_Que todos habrían estado un mes con diarrea. _

—No puedo contestarle. No lo sé —aseguró Sirius, mirándome de reojo. ¡Oh! Él lo sabía muchísimo mejor que yo.

— ¿Hasta qué punto sería usted capaz de llegar por el Señor Black, Lupin? —inquirió McGonagall.

Supongo que la pregunta fue tan inesperada que nos dejó a todos callados, formando un silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, en la cara de Sirius se formó una sonrisa, la cuál empezaba a odiar más que nunca. Mucho más.

—Hasta donde llegaría cualquier _amigo_ —respondí. ¿Era yo o hacía mucho calor de repente? Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y el corazón me latía muy rápido.

—Exactamente. ¿Le recuerdo que…? —empezó Sirius, mirando a McGonagall.

—No, no hace falta que me recuerde lo buena persona que es Lupin, Black —le cortó la profesora acomodándose las gafas —. Pero claro, Lupin, supongo que ser un buena amigo es mentir para salvarle el pellejo a ellos. ¿Sabe? No me extrañaría que, si uno de ustedes salta de una ventana, el otro vaya detrás para salvarle.

—Yo nunca saltaría. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Además, si lo hiciese, sería con una escoba, y creo que Remus ahí no puede ayudarme —dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

¿Le parecía divertido? Quizá para él era normal la actitud de McGonagall, pero yo sentía que quería llegar a algún punto, el cual, no me gusta _nada_.

—Creo que ése es otro tema —dijo Dumbledore—. El caso ya está solucionado. —Y, después de decir esto, cogió unos papeles que había sobre la mesa y los ojeó como si ya no hubiese nadie allí.

—Pero, profesor, aún no… —insistió la mujer. No quería que nos fuéramos, claro que no. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Mientras que ella estaba muy interesada en mantenernos en el despacho, yo estaba deseando salir de allí para esconderme debajo de una piedra, y quién sabe, quizá James y Peter podían llevarme las cosas allí.

—Sí, Minerva, sí. Pueden marcharse ya, jóvenes. Y disculpen las molestias —Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano y Sirius y yo nos levantamos.

Sentí un gran alivio al salir del despacho. Sirius soltó una carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Tendrías que haberte visto la cara de anormal que pusiste —logró decir, aún riendo.

—No le veo la gracia, Sirius. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no tengo ni idea de qué pasó anoche!

—Pues yo de ti iría a mirarme eso a la enfermería, eh.

El corazón se me paró. ¿Se volvía más idiota por momentos? Bueno, al fin y al cabo éramos amigos, y los amigos hacen lo que sea como ayudarse... ¿no?

— ¿Quieres ver cómo machaco a James en un partido entre los dos? —propuso con voz de autosuficiencia. Revolvió en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado. Lo observó unos segundos y arrugó la frente —. Como pensaba... Dentro de poco, verás a James derrotado.

—Por supuesto. —y esta vez, yo también sonreí.

_Sí, los amigos lo hacen todo por ayudarse._

* * *

Otro one-shot que también escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Dos años, más o menos. Pero es que hace tanto que no escribo cosas nuevas, la verdad, que sólo me queda subir éstas para que no mueran en algún lugar de mi ordenador.

¿Qué os a parecido? Sé que no es lo más original, genial, ni fantástico del mundo, pero que está escrito con cariño no me lo puede negar nadie, ni siquiera yo misma.

Así que, si quieres hacerme feliz durante una semana entera, dejar un review, aunque sea pequeñito, que será muy, muy agradecido :) Porque los favoritos están bien, no digo que no, pero todos los que escribimos sabemos que un review alegra el día y sentimos que lo que escribimos vale de algo, que al menos gusta a alguien. Dejar review no mata, contagia la peste ni nada de eso. Es más, te sentirás mejor al saber que has hecho a alguien feliz, prometido :)

Besos a todos :D

**Taralia.**


End file.
